Dearest Sister
by Temp-Err
Summary: A rather introspective one-shot of Logan, from Fable 3, having a less than comforting conversation with his Butler about a certain sister.


**Authors Note:** I just finished watching the new Fable 3 trailer and it filled me with sudden inspiration to write a one-shot about Logan and the Hero. For those who don't know the story line of the third game the first half shall be based around your character (Hero) attempting to over-throw their tyrannical elder brother Logan. Logan already seems like a pretty awesome character, plus his voice actor sounds so sexy, they haven't revealed who it is yet but rumours are already spreading around. (I think it's Simon Pegg). So this shall just be a short one-shot from Logan's point of view and it should be considered non-canon as very few details have been released thus I'm sort of developing what personality I think Logan would have based on what I know.

The stained oak rimming of Logan's map table shone in the fire light, the carved grain being picked out by the orange flames that burnt in the corner, filling the room with a sense of warmth that was lost on its only occupant. The raven haired man was huddled in the far end slouching half way down his chair, his limbs draping over the finely crafted piece of furniture that's scarlet fabric seems positively black in the lack of natural light. He shifted briefly and raised a lazy hand towards his face, fingers laced around a thin glass goblet containing soft white wine. Logan took a quick sip and savoured the dryness for a brief second before quickly swallowing and slamming the empty glass on book shelf near him. With another fluid movement he hoisted himself upwards and out of the chair, walking dangerously towards the large map of Albion that dominated his 'War Room'. Really he had never given it such a name but after a while that nickname of his Butler's stuck; besides it was rather fitting. Logan ran a hand along a heightened piece of the map which represented the mountain area that surrounded Westcliff.

"This is my kingdom". The sentence came out a little more slurred than he expected and he mentally slapped himself for emptying the entire bottle of wine. After a bit of a stumble he moved over towards the fire place and leant against the ornamental frame above. The fire danced around his half-drunken eyes filling their usual blackness with an odd flickering gleam. His skin tingled as the warmth licked at it and he raised a slow hand towards his face to run a delicate finger down his top lip where a thin scar lay impressed into the surface, a constant reminder and always a niggling factor in the back of Logan's head. He'd forgotten much of the details about how he became to own the scar and when he asked his mother she simply burst out laughing and said something along the lines of 'Your sister always had a nasty temper'.

The door to the War Room opened soundlessly behind him and if it hadn't have been for the intruder letting out a low cough to alert him to his presence Logan might have not realised at all in his current drunken stupor.

"Excuse me my Lord". The gentle frail voice of his Butler drew his attention for the briefest second before it was quickly engulfed once again by the fire in front of him. The way the man spoke was enough to tell him that his current mission had yet again failed, the notion alone twisting up the anger inside him.

"What is it Jasper"? The Butler took a small step back but did not flinch at the roughness in his Masters tone; one need only look at the bottle of wine now lying carelessly on its side to know the cause of his Masters un-levelled mood.

"I'm afraid we've lost her again, the guards tracked her to Bowerstone Graveyard but unfortunately she gave them the slip and made off on the main road towards Oakvale". The elder butler's voice was laced with a slight sigh in every word; he was no doubt trying to hide his worry for the girl who at nought but eighteen had run off by herself to escape Logan's grasp.

"I see". He spoke after a few moments of silence in almost a curious manner, as if he had already formed some sort of plan in his head on how to go about finding her. Jasper shifted the weight from one foot to the other but kept his eyes on his Lord whose silhouette had now taken the form of a banshee as the glow of the embers crept around him. The man's coat waved with his movement and within seconds Logan had spun around to face his butler. His eyes narrowed sceptically, his shoulders bent forwards a bit giving him over all a rather intimidating stance, one Jasper had become far too used too.

"You two were close weren't you"? It sounded more like an accusation of murder that a question and for a brief moment it looked as if the Ruler of Albion might grab the finished bottle of wine and launch it at his man servant.

"My lord". He never got to finish his sentence before he was cut off by a loud crunch as Logan's fist slammed down on the Albion Map. Some of the smaller pieces toppling over due to the force.

"You two were close; you must have some idea as to where she'll run too"? Another forceful accusation filled with a dangerous hue that suggested if his answer wasn't good he would soon find himself on the wrong end of one of his Lord's mood swings. Or possibly chained from the ceiling in the castle dungeon, both were likely. When no answer came Logan gritted his teeth and turned back to the map, leaning forwards with both hands and looking almost methodically across it, like a God looking across his paradise.

"You will find her Jasper". The butler lowered his head as Logan began to mutter to himself, most of the words along the lines of current plans to gain more control over neighbouring countries.

"If I may be so bold as to enquire my Lord"? Jasper stopped before he continued just in case there was some kind of protest against his statement. A bored flick of the hand informed him he could continue.

"But what will you do when you find her"? Logan snapped up right and turned half way to make eye contact, his expression seemingly apathetic and unphased.

"I'll kill her". And without another word he turned his attention back to the small scaled version of Albion, hands now more resting on it than supporting his weight. The butler let out a few audible gasps and a splutter of nonsensical words before the right sentence finally made it to his mouth.

"But she is your sister". Jasper spoke out, louder than he'd expected and now coupled by a worried look that spread quickly across his features as he saw Logan drawing his thin rapier sword. The blade was whipped out and pointed at him within seconds, the tip no less than 10 inches from his neck.

"Know your place". The look in the man's eyes could have burnt cities and Jasper wasn't an idiot to continue speaking, he knew very well what Logan was capable of, heck the man had enslaved countless people, men, women and children. He took lives without distinction so to doubt he would take yours in an instant, because you had known him a long time, was as foolish as it was hopeless.

"Many pardons my Lord, I shall say no more on the matter". Logan smirked and sheathed his sword, turning around with his head held high as if he had just won a battle. He was soon back to shifting the pieces around the map, neither dismissing or asking anything further of his butler who now just stood awkwardly in the corner to afraid to do anything without command.

"Tell me, Jasper". The pause between the sentence and his name was intentionally patronising and followed by skidding noises as Logan moved things around on the Map.

"What do you think she'll do next"? Once again the Lord refused to acknowledge her as his sister or use her name, it was a nasty habit he'd picked up ever since their parents died and he'd been named King.

"Do you think she'd stand against me"? Logan finally stopped his work on the map and turned a little to stare at the butler who's lack of answers was becoming increasingly annoying. Jasper looked directly back at him, his face subservient and submissive in every manner, his expression sombre and vexed.

"My Lord, you threatened to execute her, she only ran out of fear not out of disloyalty, she loves you". Within seconds the smaller version of Albion had been flipped over and sent crashing to the floor, numerous small pieces scattering towards every corner of the room. The fire whipped quickly as it was caught by the remains of the force and threatened to go out for a minute.

"Love, my poor friend, does nothing for you in this world, if she loved me she wouldn't have disobeyed me". Logan's lack of understanding for other peoples emotions was frightening and Jasper dared not, for the second time, continue talking out of fear of enraging him.

"Well, when we find her we'll see wont we, if she loves me she'll help me and if she doesn't". The king paused and stared at the remains of his table, kicking a small figure with his foot and then continuing.

"If she doesn't I'll make her". Logan pressed the heel of his boot down on another figurine and watched in a satisfied manner as it began to crack.

"This is my Albion, and it's people will do as I say or they will die". The object gave way under his foot and Jasper looked down darkly as he heard the statement. His master motto was always hard to hear as it was always backed up with sufficient examples of people who had done so and met such a fate.

"I shall tell the cook to prepare supper my Lord". The butler derailed the conversation and bowed before leaving the room quickly, stepping over any broken pieces of the map and moving them out of the way of the door gently as he passed.

Logan let out a deep sigh as he was finally alone in his favourite, albeit now half destroyed, room. He paced it's edges in a thoughtful manner but then stopped not far from the fire place, eyes locked to the ground where a cracked photo frame now lay. Something inside him twinged a little as he knelt down and reached out out for the object, grasping it in his gloved hands so tightly the shattered glass squeaked as the edges rubbed together and a few smaller shards fell out. Logan tipped the frame to the side to get a clear look at the picture which was being blinded by the glare of the fire. His fierce expression dropped a little and his eyes softened when he saw the picture of him and his sister as youngsters in Bowerstone Market. It was certainly a strange day back and possibly over ten years ago. He remember how amazed she had been when she saw the strange contraption with snapped pictures of life, and he remembered how easily their father had caved and allowed her to get one taken before she had grabbed his hand and dragged him towards it. He'd felt a little uncomfortable stood there on the wooden stage with people staring at him while they waited for the man, whose name if he remember correctly began with a B, to take the photo. When the man said go his sister had pretty much thrown her arms around him and pulled him downwards into an odd sort of hug, one of her hands pointed outwards with a thumbs up. He on the other hand only managed to cough out her name in shock and pull the most embarrassing of grins at his sisters antics.

"JASPER". Logan yelled loudly and stood up straight, stomping across the room and kicking anything out of his way.

"Y-yes my lord". Jasper appeared sprinting down the hall in a manner a man of his age really shouldn't have.

"Find a new frame for this now". The broken photo was shoved into the old man's chest quickly and abandoned as he stormed off down the hallway.

"And get someone to clean that room up". He added before he was out of sight.

"Yes sir, straight away". Jasper hurriedly replied. He looked down into his hands and smiled softly at what he had been given.

"Maybe there is hope".

Dum dum dum. Somehow I doubt there is hope but oh well. XD Urgh that was a very quick fan-fiction and somewhat lacking in description or artistic flare, but it was all I could manage given the game isn't even out yet. Also I couldn't resist putting in Logan's line from the trailer, it was so awesome and personifies the character so well, I sort of imagine that the clip from the trailer being taken from this scenario. Just without the map broken of course. DETAILS! I didn't name the sister or describe her because I wanted you to sort of imagine it as your own female character. Anyway I'm done and my fingers hurt. 8(


End file.
